Stealing Everything
by scanndalous
Summary: For years Inuyasha has vowed to make his nemesis Prince Koga's life as terrible as possible, hoping to complete his revenge by stealing the prince's most valued. But what happens when it turns out to be a girl? Could Inuyasha be falling for her?
1. Proposition

ChApTeR oNe

I came up with this idea on my other fanfiction account, so this is a better version. Please R&R! Flames very welcome, but just tell me how I can improve!

--

Inuyasha smirked in triumph. Again, he had managed to defy the royalty. Vengeance was sweet.

Sweet vengeance: the only thing he lived for.

"What?" Prince Koga slammed his fist down in rage. "That bastard Inuyasha managed to escape again?"

"Forgive us, Milord, but—"

"What kind of security are you? This is the eighth time he robbed the royal treasury! Why haven't you caught that criminal yet?"

"He's too tricky. Besides—"

"Scour the city." To be honest, Koga didn't know what else to do.

"Yes your majesty." The sheriff bowed once more and exited the room, closing the large doors behind him.

Koga sank back onto his throne. Damn that half-breed. Time after time, countless times, he had raided the treasury, stolen gifts to the other nations, murdered ambassadors, and slain goods. He had done everything to make the country look bad. He had destroyed or stolen everything that Koga had wanted.

Koga had vowed to kill this Inuyasha someday.

Inuyasha snickered as he watched armed soldiers rush down the avenue with their rapiers and rifles drawn, scouring the city but finding nothing. Everyone overlooked the ragged old man under the filthy cloak sitting in the gutters. A perfect disguise was one that royalty avoided.

As the soldiers passed Inuyasha tore off the cloak and artificial beard. _Now to the more important matters,_ he thought.

He climbed up an old rose trellis leaning rotting against the wall and onto the shingled rooftops. Down below in the city square, a pudgy man read out a decree. "The bandit Inuyasha, now charged with fourteen murders, homicide, burglary, threatening the royal family, and robbing the treasury eight times (nine, thought Inuyasha angrily, I robbed it nine times!) is now up for a price of 20,000 gold coins and 5,000 silver coins if caught!"

The half demon smirked, "Feh. _If_ caught. Anyways, there won't be that much money in the treasury much longer."

--

In the small upstairs lounge of a small mansion, a merry fire cast a red glow about the room as a man with a small ponytail read the evening paper and a woman with a long ponytail paced around the room worriedly.

"Do you think it's still safe? Any citizen would gladly give their life for that price." Sango looked worriedly at Miroku. They had been Inuyasha's old friends before he became an outlaw, and now they, being too nice to turn him in to security or turn him out of their home, were helping hide him.

"I wouldn't. Would you?"

"No," replied Sango thoughtfully. "But if anyone finds out we've helped him, it's off with our heads," she said.

"No one will find out, honey," said Miroku soothingly, but all it did was cause Sango to slap him. After all, his hand wasn't where it was a second ago.

Miroku sighed. He finally gets his girl to be his fiancé, and she still strikes him.

"But still, what if?" Sango was definitely not in an optimistic mood today, thought Miroku.

"No one will," Both Sango and Miroku jumped as Inuyasha hopped in through the open window. "You forgot one important element."

"What?" asked Miroku.

"I'm Inuyasha the Great. No one is going catch me anytime soon." Inuyasha said smugly.

"Hey, since when did you add the great part? You're more Inuyasha the Vain if you ask me," retorted Sango playfully.

Inuyasha glared at the girl. Still, it wasn't a real glare, because no one could possibly get mad at those two. He had to admit they were the most pious and respectful couple on earth. They were probably the only people within a thousand mile radius he could trust.

"Well," said Sango, carefully closing the shutters to the window and padlocking it, "What're you after this time,_ Inuyasha the Great_?"

"Well," said Inuyasha, smiling devilishly. "I'm going after the one thing our Prince Koga wants most." After so long, he had finally discovered what Koga treasured most.

"What is it?" asked Miroku curiously. Inuyasha had waited all his life to destroy what Koga wanted most; to finish his revenge. Well, finish it before murdering Koga himself.

"Not it," said Inuyasha, his smile widening. He leaned forward and whispered hoarsely, "_She._"

"What?" Sango was very lost now. "I don't get it."

"Inuyasha leaned back and plopped himself roughly on the couch. "The one _person_ he wants most."

--

"It's for you, Kagome!" an overexcited queen ran up the marble staircase towards her daughter's room

Kagome rolled her eyes as her mother bombarded into her room with a huge red silk box. "What is it?" she asked dully. Probably another colossal jewelry box another one of her suitors gave her. She already had three of those.

"It's a surprise!" The hyper queen said. "You must be very excited!"

Kagome raised her eyebrows. "Whatever," she mumbled as she raised the lid off the box.

Inside was something made of white silk. Another dress probably. Not too bad, dresses were better than necklaces and headbands that felt like they weighed over a ton. She gasped at how pretty it was; a thin, white strapless skintight gown that flowed past her heels. "It's really pretty," she said, awed. Itreally_ was_ pretty.

"There's more!" said the queen enthusiastically.

That was right; such a large box couldn't just hold a dress. Kagome lifted up a thin layer of cardboard, and under that was a small ivory box. She opened it and almost screamed. Diamond earrings…was this a dream? And a white silk choker with an inlaid amethyst too. "Wow," she whispered.

"There's more," screeched the queen. Kagome rolled her eyes. Of course there is, Mom, she thought.

Under the next piece of cardboard was a larger box—this time just made of wood. She opened it slowly. A beautiful pair of snow white stilettos that matched the dress was inside. She gaped. "What is the occasion…?" she asked her mother.

"You'll see," said the queen. When her daughter raised another eyebrow, she added, "There's more, Kagome!"

"Yes, yes," said Kagome, lifting up the last piece of cardboard. Something made of sparkling material was underneath. "What is it…?"

She gasped, both in excitement and horror. It was a bridal veil.

Before the dumbfounded Kagome could say anything, the queen chirped, "We've chosen your groom, Kagome darling! It's Prince Koga, my dear, aren't you excited? You're getting married! The princess is marrying!"

"Wait—what?"

"Prince Koga has paid and donated very much to our country! We owe his kingdom very much! What more can we give them than the hand of the princess he has wooed since you were eight?"

"Mother, I'm only fifteen," exclaimed Kagome.

"You're _already_ fifteen," corrected the queen. "And you're leaving tomorrow. Prince Koga has also requested you wear the wedding gown when you arrive. He just wants to see you in your best when you come."

"Mother—"

"Enough my dear." The queen didn't realize how distressed her daughter was.

Kagome collapsed onto the floor as the queen exited. She was going to marry a man she had only met twice. How could she?

--

"And," finished Inuyasha, "I'm going to kill her."

Miroku and Sango stared. "Not kill!" said Sango right away. "Abduct. That's all I'm going to allow."

Inuyasha stared at her as if challenging her to continue.

"Or else I'll turn you in. You're not going to kill a young princess in cold blood."

"You wouldn't dare." Inuyasha looked Sango straight in the eye. Sango stared back. Then her gaze faltered. That was true; she wouldn't turn Inuyasha in. She just couldn't. Poor Princess Kagome, whoever that was…

"But," said Inuyasha thoughtfully, "You're right, Sango…fine. Just abduct then. I could get a good ransom anyways…"

Miroku smiled. "So it's decided?"

Inuyasha smiled back. "So it's decided."

--

So please be nice and press that little blue button over there next to Submit Review! Anonymous reviews and ALL suggestions are welcome! Thank you so much!


	2. Abduction

ChApTeR tWo

Thanks everyone for their reviews! (although I only got two, but thanks anyways)

---

A tear rolled down Kagome's pale cheek and dropped onto the silken wedding dress, creating a small grayish dot. She quickly wiped her face off with the back of her hand. No, she wasn't going to cry like a little child. She was going to bear with it. After all, this Prince Koga couldn't be that bad.

But still…fifteen seemed too young to be married. She hadn't even had her first kiss yet and here she was in a wedding gown having to sleep with some guy she didn't even know?

Not the life she had hoped for.

---

"Well," said Sango, poking her head out the window and gazing up at Inuyasha sitting on the edge of the roof, "Aren't you going to go stop the carriage and kidnap the princess?"

Inuyasha peered down at Sango. "For someone so intent on not murdering a young teen you certainly are very anxious for me to commit the abduction."

Sango huffed back at Inuyasha. "I just want you to get over it quickly."

"Feh," replied the half demon, smirking and looking up at the sky, "I'm doing it later."

"Wouldn't it be easier if you did it now?"

"I'm doing what I want to," huffed Inuyasha smugly, settling down for a nap. "You go kidnap her yourself if you want to; I don't mind."

Sango rolled her eyes and hopped off the roof and back into the house. She had better things to do.

---

The princess chewed on her nails as she followed the servant down the long marble corridor. "His highness is waiting for you inside, ma'am," said the servant, stopping before a pair of large golden doors. He bowed low to Kagome. "If you please, your majesty," he said, opening the doors and ushering her in.

The room beyond was lovely. Sunlight coming in through the high glass windows reflected off a magnificent shining glass chandelier, patterning the walls with small multi-colored specks of light; huge marble pillars lined the marble vaults; and a long red and gold carpet led from the entrance where she stood to a large platform on which there was an empty throne.

Officials in dark ultramarine military jackets stood too straight for their own good in two rows along the left and right of the carpet. Each one bowed as the princess passed.

Kagome finally arrived before the large throne. The silence and formality was making her even more nervous.

Behind the platform a door slammed open, and the military men immediately turned and went on their knees. Kagome looked around. _Okay, am I supposed to be doing something?_

"Ah, Princess Kagome, is it?" A man in a white tuxedo approached the throne.

His eyes were a strange blue hue, and his dark brown hair was gathered in a long ponytail at the back of his head. He looked pretty strong and slightly muscular, and seemed somewhere around seventeen. _Thank goodness he's about my age,_ thought Kagome quickly. She curtsied.

"There's no need for formalities, princess," said Koga mildly. He stepped down the stairs and approached her. "You're even prettier up close."

Kagome blushed slightly. "Thank you, your majesty," she stammered.

"Are you nervous?" He took her wrist and kissed the back of her hand lightly. "There's no need for that," he said, smiling, "I don't bite."

Kagome nodded curtly. _This guy isn't too bad, you know,_ she thought happily. Not the ugly mean old guy that she had feared he might be.

Acting as if they had known each other for a long time, he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and said, "I feel very lucky to have won your hand in marriage."

_Yeah, very lucky that you got my mom's favor for my hand in marriage, _thought Kagome. "Thank you," she said.

"Well," Koga said briskly, "First things first." He motioned for a maid. "Take her upstairs to her room and get her some new clothes." The maid quickly ushered Kagome away.

_She's lovely,_ thought Koga. If there was anything that this Inuyasha couldn't take away, it was her.

---

Kagome blew out the candles and climbed into her large canopy bed. It had been such a long day…she shuddered remembering that she would be married in six days…

She was too young. It'd take a miracle for something to happen.

---

Inuyasha snickered to himself as a group of palace guards ran across the lawns of the castle to the treasury keep. Now that the attention of the night shift had been diverted, his job was easy and clear: Operation Kidnap-the-princess-and-piss-off-the-prince was now in order.

He extracted from his backpack a long rope with a hook at the end and tossed it at an ugly gargoyle lining the rooftop. "Perfect," he said to himself as the harpoon easily hooked around the statue's neck. He grabbed the rope tightly and began his ascent up the wall.

_Seventh floor, first window to the left…_

_Ah. Here we are,_ he thought, climbing onto the windowsill. He carefully took a small razor out of his pocket and chinked it into the glass next to the edge of the window, careful not to shatter the whole thing. _Perfect, _he thought, admiring the small hole in the glass of the window. He stuck a long barbed needle in, probing for the padlock inside. "Now," he whispered to himself, sticking the hooked end in the keyhole, "Here we go…"

The padlock clicked open rather loudly and the half demon swung open the window and jumped into the room.

---

Kagome shivered and pulled the covers closer to her. A sudden chill blew into the room, and startled her up.

The window was wide open and wind was blowing in and stirring the curtains eerily. Hmph. She had been sure she saw the servants lock it earlier that night—

Kagome was halfway through processing this in her half-awake mind when hand cup roughly over her mouth. Not quite awake but still rather startled, she opened her eyes to find herself held uncomfortably around the waist and being dragged off the bed.

She screamed, but through her captor's hand all that could be heard was a muffled 'mph'.

"Keep still and no one gets hurt," growled the abductor. Kagome quickly stopped flailing her arms and held very still.

The man swung her over his shoulder roughly, almost knocking the wind out of her and jumped out the window. Kagome tried to scream again, but no sound came out.

They were on the slanted roof of the building now. The guy now put her down roughly on the sharp shingles and stepped back to examine her.

"Humph, well, I can imagine why Koga favors you," he said gruffly. Kagome stared back at him, too scared to respond. Her throat was awfully dry for talking anyways.

"The guy now picked her up again and proceeded to the other end of the roof. "Are you scared of heights?" he mocked, standing at the edge of the roof and looking down at the ground, a about sixty feet below. Kagome nodded her head violently and flailed some more.

"You better stop that or I might as well drop you," said the man angrily, shifting his weight.

Kagome stopped instantly.

_Pretty obedient,_ thought Inuyasha, mildly amused.

He jumped off the building and landed lightly on the ground below. The princess was now completely terrified and holding him very tightly around the neck. _Not something you'd expect a kidnapped victim to do,_ thought Inuyasha. Well, his job would be much easier this way.

---

Kagome woke up wondering how she even fell asleep in the first place. Sunlight was shining through a small window, but other than that, the room was completely dark. Coming to her senses, she realized she was gagged, but thank goodness not tied up. _Where am I? I've just been kidnapped! Where am I? How am I going to escape?_

"Awake?" The same voice from last night came from somewhere in the shadows. Kagome froze in fear. What was he going to do to her?

"I'm not doing anything to you," said the man angrily. "So you don't have to act like I'm a major murderer here."

There was some movement from somewhere in the gloom, and a boy about here age stepped into the light. Kagome froze in shock. She had expected a mustached old guy, but here was this _boy_?

On second thought, after looking him over again, maybe he was a little older than her. About Koga's age, maybe. He was dressed in a red haori and had lots of long silvery hair that seemed to slightly glow in the sun. He looked somewhat calm and nice, although there was a glint of fierceness in those amber-gold eyes. But they strangest thing about him was…

Inuyasha scowled as the princess blabbered something under the gag, but he couldn't hear anything. Still, she was a princess, and princesses shouldn't be gagged like that.

"Promise you don't scream like a btch," he said gruffly, taking off the gag. She nodded, and as soon as the rag left her mouth she asked him rather loudly, "Who are you?"

"Inuyasha," he replied simply.

"Inuyasha," said the princess, "may I ask something?"

"What?" he asked a little too rudely.

Kagome looked at him strangely and asked, "Why'd you kidnap me?"

"I'm not doing anything to you, if that's what you mean," he said. Kagome breathed a sigh of relief. "Where are we?"

"In an attic where soldiers won't find you," he said, rolling his eyes. This girl asked way too many questions.

"No, as in _where_ are we? Which attic? Whose attic?"

"An attic where you can't run away from," growled Inuyasha more impatiently. Princesses were supposed to be mannerly and quiet, right?

"How long are you going to keep me here?"

"Until I can find somewhere else to keep you," he said, fighting the impulse to smack the rag back into her mouth again.

"And, um, one more thing…?" asked Kagome, not wanting to really bother this Inuyasha.

"What?" he snapped. This girl did ask way too much.

"Are those ears real?"

---

Review!


End file.
